


Heartbeat

by orphan_account



Series: strawberries, chocolates, and cigarettes [6]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Heartbeat

Mello was never a type to be calm; always working hard to prove himself better everyday.

“I’ve got to work harder, I’ve got to study more, there’s just so much to do.”

Many nights, Mello’s desktop lamp stayed lit up until the early morning hours. He would look out the window, with dark and heavy bags under his eyes, and see the color of the sky slowly turn from a deep night to a shade of blue that only a few people could see at this hour. The only noises that were heard was Mello’s pencil strokes and Matt’s gentle snoring.

Mello often found himself relaxing to the sound of Matt and his slumber. The sight of him, so comfortable in his bed... it was definitely not helping Mello finish his work. On nights like these, the world was asleep..but not Mihael Keehl.

-

Matt’s blankets were so warm and inviting. Sleeping in his bed, for him, was like being wrapped in whatever the sensation of ‘being home’ was. But, he hated when he couldn’t fall asleep. Even more than that, he hated when his heart would ache at 3am so hard that it would wake him up. 

Matt would blink a few times, adjusting to the contrast of light in the room. Following the fluorescent glow, he could see Mello. Hunched over and exhausted Mello. Glancing at the small digital clock on his nightstand, he knew it had been a long night for Mello. Several crumpled papers were piling in the trashcan, strands of his golden hair were sticking out in several directions, and his hands..which were normally busy writing were pressed against his face.  
“....Mels?”  
A startled sob could be heard at the sudden break of silence. Mello hated it when his frustrations woke Matt up.  
“Matt..I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
He avoided turning around in his chair. He silently begged that Matt would just fall back asleep.  
Matt studied Mello for a brief moment. _Why does he beat himself up so much? Does he not realize how great he is already?_

“It’s time to go to bed, Mello.”  
His voice was low, sincere, and forgiving.  
Mello didn’t enjoy hearing those words very much. Sleep was for people who had completed their days, but Mello’s day was never finished. There would always be something more to do. Even if Mello went to his bed, his mind wouldn’t allow him to fall asleep. It was like an alarm clock you could never shut off, and the thoughts had no snooze button. 

But Matt knew how to calm Mello down. He held the key that would put Mello’s rampant thoughts to rest.  
“Come here, Mels. Let’s go to sleep.”  
Mello reluctantly sat up and switched off his light, already paranoid that he didn’t finish his work. He pulled back his covers on his bed, but was stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning around, he could see Matt holding back his blankets. Matt slid over so there was extra room.  
At this point, Mello was becoming aware of how tired he was, and practically fell onto Matt’s bed. 

-

The secret to calming Mello down after a long day...was Matt holding him close. Close enough so Mello could hear his heartbeat. The rhythm melted with the feeling of Matt’s soft skin and warm blankets. It never failed to make Mello fall asleep.


End file.
